


Драбблы по Supernatural

by Malahit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malahit/pseuds/Malahit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник разрозненных драбблов по СПН (без РПФ)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл для ~Solinary~, которая хотела "Хороший, добрый, про мальчиков, как в первом сезоне". Сэм, Дин, первый сезон.

Сэму кажется, что он тонет. Смерть Джесс, безрезультатные поиски отца, охоты-монстры-жертвы. Сны, новые лица, мертвые лица. Словно вода смыкается над головой, и нет сил рвануть наверх. Кажется, даже на губах ощущается привкус ила.

Дин шутит. Дин выпендривается. Дин ведет себя как придурок. И это как глоток воздуха в горящие легкие. Как искусственное дыхание с привкусом солнца.

Днем. Ночью вода черна, а к ногам будто привязан камень. Сэму страшно. Ему кажется, что эта заезженная пленка кошмара стоит на вечном репите. Но потом Сэм просыпается от крепкой диновой хватки на своем плече, и вода отступает.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мелкие Дин и Сэм.

Школа, думал Дин, значит, что ты уже почти взрослый. Еще чуть-чуть, и будет столько всего интересного! Но какая же она скучная, эта школа. Только таким занудам, как Сэмми, могло там нравиться. Дин мрачно уставился в домашнее задание. Все эти поучающие тетушки и глупые одноклассники - да с горничными в мотелях и то было веселее.

\- Дииин! - подал голос Сэмми с соседней кровати.

\- Чего тебе?

\- Я хочу рисовать!

\- Ну так рисуй.

\- Мне не на чем!

Дин посмотрел на надувшегося Сэма, потом перевел взгляд на свою тетрадь, помедлил и протянул ее брату. Тот просиял и тут же принялся что-то усердно выводить на бумаге. Дин развалился на кровати и довольно вздохнул - теперь в школе отмажется.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано по 6-му сезону без учета 6.19

Сэм вымотался. Голова гудела, мысли словно застывали, увязали в липкой усталости. Последние несколько недель были каким-то марафоном – охота-охота-охота, без продыху, без остановки. Монстров будто спустили с цепи. Впрочем, похоже, так оно и было.

Сон не приносил облегчения. Снилось смутное: странные образы, какие-то обрывки воспоминаний, Кэмпбеллы – все было покрыто то ли туманом, то ли дымом. И каждый раз где-то на фоне слышался гул пламени – чем сильнее усталость, тем громче звук. Иногда Сэм просто боялся засыпать.

Дин бодрился и шутил, но Сэм был уверен, что он тоже на пределе. Чертова охота нон-стоп доведет любого, но они не могли сидеть сложа руки и ждать, когда подвернется шанс наконец поджарить монструозную мамочку.

В этот раз усталость взяла свое: Сэма срубило, как только они выехали за пределы города. И проснулся он только от тычка в бок и грохота двери Импалы со стороны водителя.

Продрав слипающиеся глаза, Сэм растер лицо, выбрался из машины и удивленно замер. Берег лесного озера определенно не был похож на стоянку у придорожного мотеля.

\- Дин? – Сэм встревожено повернулся к брату. – Где мы? Что-то случилось?

\- Мы на озере, если ты не заметил, – усмехнулся Дин, вытаскивая сумку с заднего сидения. – Ничего не случилось, мы просто отдыхаем.

\- Отдыхаем?! Когда людей рвут на куски?! Дин, оборотень нас ждать не будет!

\- Да не волнуйся ты так! – Дин поморщился. – Я позвонил Бобби, он направил туда других охотников.

Заметив, что Сэм собирается что-то сказать, Дин не терпящим возражения тоном добавил:

\- Ни слова! На тебя уже смотреть страшно, - и сунул брату бутылку пива.

Как будто сам выглядел лучше. Сэм вгляделся в лицо Дина и, махнув рукой, сел на капот Импалы.

\- И что теперь?

\- Ничего, - Дин присел рядом. – Мы отдохнем, выпьем пива и наконец-то выспимся. И Сэм…

\- Что?

\- С днем рождения.


	4. Нить

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на игру Crash!Boom!Bang!   
> Тема: Во всяком положении есть свои преимущества. Главное — не забывать ими наслаждаться.

Одинокий маленький мальчишка, так тяготившийся Дином-надзирателем и так соскучившийся по Дину-брату. Угрюмый подросток, упрямо цеплявшийся за свою самостоятельность, но все равно оглядывавшийся на Дина-героя. Приветливый парень, наслаждавшийся отвоеванной нормальной жизнью, но нет-нет да и вспоминавший Дина-бунтаря. Молодой мужчина, болезненно зациклившийся на мести и сохранивший себя лишь благодаря Дину-напарнику.

Сэм собирает себя по кусочкам, словно рассыпавшиеся бусы, нанизывая неровные, непохожие шарики на крепкую нить. Ту, что всегда держала их вместе. Ту, что пережгло адово пламя, но не в силах оказалось уничтожить. Ту, что надежно вяжет и чистые яркие бусины, и мутные блеклые, и безнадежно перепачканные: липкую ли от демонской крови, перемазанную ли золой дьявольской клетки.

И нить эта - Дин. Его руки, нежные, не дающие упасть. Его губы, обветренные, забирающие крики. Его голос, сильный, выводящий из кошмаров. Сэм забывается в прикосновениях. Он чувствует Дина, видит его, дышит им. Не дает отстраниться, вжимается всем телом, цепляется пальцами за плечи, целует-кусает, лишь бы не останавливался. И Дин не останавливается, держит, не дает развалиться на части.

Что бы ни случилось и в каком бы аду они не оказались, будет так. И если Сэм забудет об этом, Дин обязательно ему напомнит.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> С феста "Три слова" на заявку 2.07 Окно, морозно, нож  
> (Сэм, упоминается Дин)

Было морозно. Старый заброшенный дом промерз до фундамента. Через абы как заколоченное окно свистело, и на полу надуло уже целый сугроб. Закоченевшие пальцы уже с трудом держали нож, но Сэм упорно выцарапывал сложные символы на тщательно расчищенном деревянном полу. Если есть хоть малейший шанс, что этот ритуал позволит вытащить Дина, он его проведет.


End file.
